Color television apparatus utilizes circuits to control the working point of video power amplifier stages. A voltage, representative of beam current of the electron beam of the cathode ray tube of the television set is compared with a reference or comparison voltage during the vertical scanning interval just after the vertical retrace. The result of the comparison is stored during the subsequent field, corresponding to a half-frame. Depending on the stored voltage, the working point of the video end or power or output stage is controlled.
Circuits of this type, which are known as sticking voltage control circuits, or set point controls, or cut-off automatic circuits, are combined with other circuits, for example video amplifiers, in a single integrated network. Such integrated circuits (ICs) or integrated networks have video amplifiers of comparatively narrow band width; they are thus not suitable for high resolution data display apparatus, high-resolution monitors, and the like.